Godzilla Unleashed: Godzilla's POV
by KP360
Summary: Earth is once again ravaged by crystals, as the rest of the rest of the world prepares for whatever hell would be unleashed, the Vortaak are making plans of their own. Godzilla may be their last hope, but will it be enough? Retelling of the Video game Godzilla Unleashed.
1. Prologue

This is my first story, sorry if it kind of sucks.

There are a few things I'm changing from the game's story to better match the Godzilla movie series.

1. All the monsters that had beam attacks in the game will not have them in this story (trying to tie in with the movies here)

2. Godzilla will be using his 2004 design (trying to tie in with movies here)

3. This is a combination for both the Wii version of the game as well as the PS2 version, so expect Battra somewhere.

Well that's about it, let's get started…

* * *

_Somewhere in deep space..._

The Monster awoke

He had been unaware of time passing in this dimension; here, time does not matter. There were no other life forms of any kind existing in a place like this, only emptiness. Here, the Monster had rested, healing wounds that were inflicted in previous combat. He remembers that day clearly, its image still burned in his mind. On a distant planet it had done battle with another beast, one with significantly less power that he does. And yet, he was defeated, sucked into a black hole to who knows where? This had drained him of his energy, and though his wounds have healed, he was trapped in this void. The Monster roared in fury; he would like nothing more than to get his revenge on the One that had banished him to this place, but that was not possible at the moment..,

At least, not in his physical state anyways…

The Monster grinned, for he was about to unleash hell upon the planet he tried to take. For in his time of staying here he had harnessed the power of this dimension. Using this, he modified his crystals (something that he was good at creating), giving them massive amounts of energy. These were not the simple crystals he grows in order to use as a fuel source, no; these are much more powerful. And in an environment like Earth, they can have unpredictable effects. Knowing this, the Monster sent them towards earth. If all of this goes according to plan, he would re

enter the world, and have his revenge at last…

_Somewhere else… _

In another part of space, a group of aliens had just experienced first hand just how powerful these crystals really are…

The ship was in complete disarray. The meteor shower had caused an electric disturbance, and their ship had been its victim. Onboard, Vortaak technicians were scrambling to make repairs; it didn't help much. One of the Vortaak, sitting atop a makeshift throne, looked on with both awe and disbelief. A subject meekly approached her.

"My queen, the damage is far greater than we had expected, it appears we won't be able to make it far." The underling reported

Vorticia shot him a look, which caused him to cower away. This was bad news. Previously the Vortaak had attempted to conquer Earth twice, but were repelled both times. This time they didn't even make it to their destination. It was clear that the queen was not in a good mood.

But when Vorticia spoke, there was no trace of anger, only curiosity.

"Did you feel the power that meteor contains?" she asked her entire army. The rest of the Vortaak were too shocked to even respond. Vortacia looked into her monster containment chamber, which housed many horrors known to humanity. If these crystals were as powerful as she thought, it can play out in her favour. Indeed, she thought, this would be worth it. "Release Gigan," she commanded "I need him to go on a little mission for me"…

_Later at the Global Defence Force headquarters_

* * *

Base Commander Takagi was holding an emergency meeting with his council. A meteor shower like this one was clearly not normal. Within minutes, many cities have suffered blackouts, and there appears to be even further damage in select cities. Takagi was clearly distraught, but the news he received next frightened him. Just as the meeting had come to a close, his consultant Miku had shown him the worst new possible.

"Commander, it appears some of the meteors have landed on Monster Island, this has caused our force fields generators to go haywire and they might short circuit if something is not done immediately".

The commander closed his eyes, knowing very well what that meant. Without the force field, the denizens of Monster Island, which included Godzilla, the King of Monsters himself, would be able to go wherever they please. Even though these monsters never intentionally try to cause harm to humanity, they can still be a big threat. Someone would have to go and fix the generators. The commander sighed; that was too dangerous, with the recent meteor shower, who knows what effects it would have on the monsters living there? No, he decided, this was a risked he is not willing to take.

"Right now there are greater concerns, like trying to evacuate some of the affected cities", he responded, "we'll just have to forget Monster island for now and hope nothing too bad will happen".

* * *

Well there's the first chapter, our favourite monster will be appearing in the second. Feel free to comment/criticize all you want!


	2. Day 1: Escape Monster Island

_Monster Island new day_

The King awoke.

It lifted its massive frame above ground and observed his territory.

Many years ago the very same creature attacked the city of Tokyo, causing death and destruction. Throughout the years it had repeatedly plagued the Land of The Rising Sun. Humans trembled in fear as it walked among them. Now however, it is merely at peace.

With a powerful roar, Godzilla signals a new day has begun.

The island was still asleep; many other monsters don't usually wake this early. Godzilla took this time to go down to the sea and take a swim. He needed the quiet time anyways. As he made his way down to the seaside, he began to think of his life.

For years Godzilla, The King of Monsters has been known to the world as the most powerful monster alive. There had been many attempts to try to kill him, but all have failed. Human kind have built powerful war machines that only just barely been able to repel him and other monsters have all been beaten to submission or killed. Godzilla himself still bear the scars of his victories; these are sign to all that dare challenge him, but then only the arrogant or the foolish would do that.

Godzilla had reached the seaside. Some ways away from him, Anguirus awoke from his slumber and roared a greeting. Godzilla returned one, and waded into the water.

He had been swimming with sometime when he collided with an invisible force.

Godzilla let out a startled grunt, more from annoyance rather than pain. Sometimes he still forgets that there was a force field. It was placed there by the humans around 20 years ago, meant to keep the monsters in. Even though Godzilla had gotten used to his peaceful life, he still reminisces in the time that he was able to travel the world's oceans. Today however, the force field felt weaker, but Godzilla didn't give it any more thought

Having finished his swim Godzilla returned to shore. By now the Island was awake. Baragon wandered around looking for food, Rodan soared through the air. Godzilla enjoyed himself in the company of the others for a while before he sensed something was amiss.

He headed towards a canyon and saw that his suspicions were correct: the barrier protecting the force field generators were down.

Normally the barrier emitted an electro-magnetic wave, in which the monsters on the island did not like and stayed well away from it. Godzilla was wonder how the barrier had been deactivated when he saw them.

Crystals, Crystals everywhere. They covered the many generators. Deep in his reptilian brain, he linked this to the reason why the force field was so weak.

Unknown to Godzilla, these crystals would play a massive role in the next few days, even to the point of deciding life and death. However Godzilla was not thinking about this at the moment; all he knew was that this was his key to freedom.

He quickly got to work on the damaged generators, crushing them with his claws, slamming them with his tail, and those that were too big he incinerated with his atomic ray. After what seemed like hours, he delivered one final punch to the last generator; it exploded instantly.

The effect was instantaneous; the entire island erupted in a symphony of roars. The denizens of Monster Island realized that freedom was at hand. Anguirus splashed into the water and swam towards wherever he's going, Varan took to the skies. Godzilla looked back at his island home, thinking. Was he really going to give up peace just to see the world again?

He spent exactly 6 seconds of thought before diving into the water to join his monsters. He was free once more!

* * *

_yay second chapter is finally up. Sorry about the delay, school has been taking up waaay too much of my time. expect this to be contantly updated at this pace, i apologize. _

_Monster fight next chapter expect it to be meh_

_Be sure to review/comment. Give me at least some tips on what you want to see in the future._


	3. Day 2: Taste Of Power

_San Francisco _

Base commander Takagi was distraught; it had appeared that the crystal shower had been way more devastating than he had originally anticipated. One of the city affected the most was San Francisco, the once beautiful metropolis was now unrecognizable after an earthquake had hit the area, which Takagi assumed was caused by these crystals. The city now lay in ruins, with many people dead and dying in the streets. To make matters worse, he had just received news that the Kaiju of Monster Island had all escaped. Takagi let out a sigh; this was just too much to handle at one time.

"Commander" a voice broke his train of thought; it was Miku "I've analysed some of the crystal formations; they seem to be emitting some sort of radiation. From what I've gathered, the radiation contains high amounts of unstable power, which can be easily tapped into by anything. If we let these crystals spread…" She didn't need to finish, Takagi knew exactly what she meant: if the crystals were absorbed by any monster, they can unleash devastation unlike anything before. Takagi sighed, there was only one thing he could do now.

"Prepare Moguera for launch; we'll need it to check out the area."

It was noon when Godzilla surfaced in the middle of the San Francisco Bay.

He had no idea why he came here; he was simply swimming, when some unknown force drew him towards this place. Now, as he surveyed his surroundings, he begins to feel something mentally pulling him towards the city. The moment he surfaced, he felt a voice in his head, beckoning him towards San Francisco. Godzilla did not like this feeling one bit, but still he staggered onwards towards the shore.

The city was covered with crystals, much like those back on his island home. And as Godzilla got closer, the voice in his head got stronger. It seems to be coming from inside the crystals. Was he losing his mind? Godzilla did not know; he was still pondering this question when the sound of jets interrupted his thoughts.

Inside Moguera, Akira Yuki surveyed the ruined city, shocked at the amount of devastation. He and his crew had been looking around for the past half hour, and it was indeed looking as bad as Takagi had said. And when he saw Godzilla, Yuki knew his day had just gotten much worse. He and Godzilla shared some bad blood, when the King of Monsters had killed his best friend in 1989. As much as he wanted to use Moguera to attack, he knew it's no match for Godzilla, and he would have some serious explaining to do when the GDF questions him about why their precious mecha unit suffered any form of damage. With a great amount of self control, he managed to not press the button that activated the eye lasers.

What happened next surprised everyone. As Moguera continues to circle overhead, its eye lasers suddenly activated, the yellow beams whistled through the air, hitting the King of Monsters on the back along with the release of a surprised grunt.

"Yuki, What the hell are you doing?!" it was Takagi, who was able to monitor everything from the base. Attacking Godzilla? What was that lunatic thinking? When he finally received an answer, it confused him.

"I'm not doing anything! The lasers just seem to activate by itself!" Yuki protested; in the years he has piloted Moguera, this had never happened before. He tried to turn the laser mechanic off, but it was no use and Moguera continued to let loose streaks of yellow from its eyes.

As Moguera circled back to deliver a third round of lasers, Yuki felt fear for the first time in his life. "Takagi, this may sound crazy, but I think Moguera just developed a mind of its own!"

Godzilla roared in pain as Moguera launched a third round of lasers into his hide. He should've known the humans were going to launch an attack with one of their war machines. Godzilla remembered doing battle with the mole-like robot many times, and he knew that this machine, dubbed the Mobile Operation Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero-Type by its creators, packed a hell of a punch. Godzilla snarled, though the lasers were not able to do much harm to him, he will make sure that this mech will get what it deserves; No one dares attack the King!

Cutting off its jets, Moguera landed silently. Godzilla, deep in his heart, was unnerved by it. Other monsters would usually turn tail and run when the King of Monsters appeared, usually backed by a flexing of muscles and the showing of teeth. But these machines show no emotion whatsoever; it was difficult to know what they were thinking. Now that the machine has landed, Godzilla could see a yellowish aura coming emitting from it, not unlike the crystals.

Without warning Moguera attacked again. This time its cone shaped hands flashed slightly before shooting off twin bolts of blue lasers. Godzilla emitted a cry of pain as the auto lasers lanced through his skin. If not for his super regeneration ability, it could've been serious. Now Godzilla was angry and was quick to strike. His dorsal fins flashed briefly before a singular beam of azure light was launched from his maw. The thermonuclear ray was a devastating weapon that had obliterated many a creature and machine. But Godzilla got the surprise of his life when his signature weapon merely washed over the robot's armour. As the attack ended, Moguera was still standing, albeit pushed back slightly. The machine was still whole and functional save for a few singe marks.

Inside the cockpit, Akira Yuki smiled with relief; at least they would be safe from the atomic rays. Moguera was designed as the Mech that would open up a battle with its artillery and hold the line until heavier back up came. If the armour could withstand the heat of entering earth's atmosphere, Godzilla's Atomic ray is nothing. Yuki's smile died as he continued to try and regain control of his beloved Mech; though the atomic ray was of little effect, if Godzilla chose to switch tactics…

Godzilla was shocked to see that his signature weapon had next to no effect. He followed up with 2 more atomic rays, each having the same effect as the previous. Moguera was still unharmed, other than being slightly blackened by the heat. The robot raised its arms; the cone shaped tips opening up to fire 2 spiral grenade missiles at the King.

The spiral grenades literally carried Godzilla into a nearby building as they ploughed into him. If the push didn't bring him down, the explosions did. Moguera did not give Godzilla a chance to get back up as its chest opens up and it unloads its maser cannon at the titanic saurian. The Force of the blast was actually able to push Godzilla through the rubble and into the San Francisco Bay.

Godzilla groaned as he struggled to get up, his entire frame racked with pain. His wounds were regenerating, but they still hurt like hell. Somewhere in his brain he seemed to get the fact the mecha unit was resistant to his atomic ray. Godzilla leered; that won't matter. If his ranged attacks don't work, he can always resort to physical combat. The giant robot was about to get a face full of angry mutant dinosaur.

With a roar Godzilla charged towards Moguera. The mech reacted by greeting him with a barrage of eye lasers and auto lasers. Godzilla ignored the pain and pushed onwards, and once he reached his target he put all his weight into his right shoulder and slammed into the giant machine, sending it sailing into a nearby apartment. Godzilla followed up by bringing his tail down like a sledgehammer, crushing Moguera under it, following up by a few stomps.

Inside, Yuki was getting desperate. Moguera was a robot built to use its artillery to keep other kaiju at a distance, but it had the melee capabilities of a duck. Aside from its drill it stood no chance against the battle hardy Godzilla. He had to get out of the machine or risk getting killed alongside the robot. Beside him, one of the crew members was preparing an escape pod. Yuki didn't want to leave the robot behind, but as of now he has no choice

Godzilla continued to pummel the mecha into a pulp, and then suddenly roared in pain as Moguera plunged its drill into Godzilla's shoulder, drawing blood. This was enough for Godzilla to momentarily let go and allow Moguera to use its jets to propel itself away. Godzilla was not about to let his prey escape so easily, and quickly charged up and grappled with the robot. As Moguera raised one of its arms to activate its spiral grenades, Godzilla let loose an atomic ray. At a distance the armour might've held, but this close up it had no effect. The arm was obliterated into pieces. Now with only one arm Moguera was doomed. Godzilla sensed victory was at hand, and with herculean strength he heaved Moguera onto his shoulders and tossed the giant mech into the Golden Gate Bridge. As a finale, Godzilla fired one last atomic ray, and with an explosion that could be heard in Los Angeles, the million dollar machine was no more.

Godzilla stared at the burning wreck that is now Moguera, feeling satisfied. He then turned his attention to the crystals; they still pulsed with the same power that he felt earlier. Tentatively he approached one; the sense of power getting stronger with every step he took. The power that he felt seems to be coming from the inside of the crystal. Godzilla figure he needed to destroy the crystal to get the power inside, so he put all his weight into one side of him and pushed it over. That being done, he moved on to the other crystals.

After around half an hour, as the last crystal shattered, he strangely felt stronger. The feel of power was now absent in the area. Realizing that there's nothing to do here anymore, Godzilla waded back into the water and swam out to sea.

A few feet away, Akira Yuki was staring absentmindedly at Godzilla. Once again, the King of Monsters has bested him. Yuki felt surprisingly amused; humanity has spent millions of dollars trying to get rid of Godzilla yet it always backfires. Yuki never had any love for kaiju, but the whole notion of getting rid of your own accidents is just complete bull to him. Shaking his head, Yuki turned his attention to Moguera and cursed. The once brilliant machine was now just a burning scrap heap. A simple accident like this almost cost he and his crew their lives. He was going to be in a shitload of trouble when he gets back to HQ, he thought.

Looking back at Godzilla, Yuki can't help but wonder if he should quit being a pilot. Whatever they try to do, the King always seems to be able to avoid certain death.

"Godzilla, why are you so damn hard to kill?" he muttered to himself. It was as if the giant beast was openly mocking his inability to exterminate him. Yuki thought of this for a moment, and then scolded himself for thinking something like this. Letting out a sigh, he reached for his communicator and sent a request for someone to pick them up.

_Damn this was just a pain in the ass to write. I couldn't even come up with half the things I wanted to say. This being my first attempt at a monster battle so it might be kind of lacklustre. I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker and maybe just start on my Godzilla/LoL crossover._

_Once again, R&R!_


	4. Day 3: Frozen Terror

_Sydney, Australia _

The beautiful seaside city of Sydney has always been a beautiful location. Its beautiful harbour's glistening waters and the inner city's many attractions have brought the attention of many people. Every year thousands of tourists would go there hoping for some relaxation.

Now however, no one would recognize it.

The normally temperate city is now a snow covered wasteland. Snow has never even been heard of in the Australian coast, yet the entire city is now besieged by the cold. The buildings now look like giant frozen poles in the middle of a white sheet. The Sydney Harbour is completely frozen and the once beautiful waters were now under sheets of ice. Crystals are scattered around the city; obviously the cause of this catastrophe. Fortunately most of the civilians had made it out safely, save for the stubborn and insane. The Australian military has been dispatched to find any survivors. Time is limited; the city was growing steadily colder. To make matters worse, they had been continuously assaulted by "crystal towers" all morning. The commander of this force let out a long sigh; never in his years of service had he experienced something like this.

Fate steps in once again to ruin his day.

Bursting through the ice, Godzilla roared his arrival to all that still remain in this desolate ice field. He had been travelling south after his incident in San Francisco. Now arriving in Sydney, Godzilla noticed the temperature had dropped significantly. Though he has never been to Australia, Godzilla knew that the waters down south were warmer than that near his island home. However, when he travelled down to Sydney, the water seemed to grow colder. Godzilla is able to tolerate cold temperatures better than his fellow reptiles, but he can still feel the cold starting to ravage the warmth inside him.

The commander of the Australian army swore when he saw the beast. They had been working their asses off trying to dispel the crystal towers that emerged earlier, and much of his forces had been destroyed while the towers simply disappeared into the ground. He only had around 150 soldiers and 20 vehicles left. Godzilla's appearance would spell disaster for him. Though the commander had never traded fire with The King of Monsters before, he knew from data sent by the GDF that Godzilla is one of the most dangerous kaiju ever lived. No, he simply can't risk a direct confrontation, not at their current state. The commander sighed bitterly; there could still be people trapped in the city and they will all perish should Godzilla enter. Fortunately, The King did not seem to pay the city any attention, instead looking steadily in front of him.

Just when the commander thought that the day couldn't possibly get any worse, it did.

The ground started to shake, causing Godzilla to roar in alarm. A deafening crack sounded as the ground just a few feet away from him ripped open and out emerges a singular monolith of crystal. This crystal structure was even taller than the Monster King himself! Its turquoise color glinted in the sunlight. Apart from the size, the monolith was quite different in terms of shape. It stood almost perpendicular to the ground, wide at the base and narrow at the tip. At the top there is what seems to be a more pointed part that was a bright red color. Godzilla could feel energy crackling at the tip, and he has a pretty good idea of what is going to happen next. Godzilla could sense malice flowing from the crystal, and before he could react, the crystal's tip fired a bolt of energy at the King

Godzilla roared as the red hot beam lanced into him. The beam is similar to the Maser weapons that the humans use against him, only much stronger. Charging up an atomic ray, Godzilla blasted the base of the tower, causing many shards to dislodge. The tower responded by firing pieces of gem at the Monster King; these shards stabbed into his flesh and exploded soon after, bring the giant to his knees. Godzilla groaned in pain as more bolts and crystals assaulted his body. He tries to fire another atomic ray, but the crystal was ready this time; erecting crystal walls to block the devastating beam. Godzilla growled: enough is enough. Mustering all his strength, he heaved himself towards the tower, ignoring the pain of the energy bolts. Once he is in range, Godzilla was rather unhesitant in ripping the tower apart with his claws. The structure started to crack under the heavy blows, and with a final sweep of his mighty tail, Godzilla snapped the tower in half.

Seeing the result of his destruction, Godzilla roared to the heavens. His cry of victory quickly turned into a groan of pain. He turned around to see not one, but two crystal towers standing tall. One of the crystal's tip was slightly glowing, a sign that it was the culprit behind his injury. Godzilla growled in annoyance; he had enough trouble with just one of these things, now he has to deal with two of them? Charging up another atomic ray, Godzilla fired with the intent of melting the structure. But the monolith had a hidden surprise. Right before the beam hits, walls of crystal rose out of the ground, blocking the ray with ease. More shards exploded against his flesh. Godzilla roared in fury; enough was enough. Ignoring the pain, he gets onto his feet and charged quickly to the nearest tower. Grabbing it by its shaft and with godly effort, he managed to uproot the glistening tower and tosses it to the ground, shattering it. Sensing victory is almost at hand, Godzilla turned towards the final tower. The structure tries in vain to dispel the massive beast with its energy blasts, but the King would not have any of it. Summoning the rest of his energy for one final atomic ray, Godzilla turns the once majestic structure into a burning ruin.

Not far from the battle, the commander smiles thinly. A marshal reported to him that reinforcements have arrived and asked whether they should open fire on the giant beast. The commander quickly denied that request, knowing full well that even injured Godzilla is more than a match for an army of any size. In addition to that, it just did his job for him. The commander was no monster sympathiser, but he knew gratitude when he experiences it. Calmly, the commander lit a cigar and smoked a silent victory; if he knew better, Godzilla would be leaving the city soon after experiencing such an intense battle.

Meanwhile, that thought is exactly what's the King of Monsters is thinking of. Godzilla turned back to the hole he made in the ice, and looked in the direction of Monster Island. The outside world is way different than he remembered. Godzilla grunted as he made his way towards the hole. He's had enough of crystals for the past few days. The sun sets in frozen Sydney as Godzilla's tail dipped beneath the waves, the monster thinking of nothing else except for a long sleep.

Nothing would ever prepare him for what he'd encounter on his way back.

_Welp, this chapter is finally finished after I think almost 3 months of occupied time and procrastination (mostly procrastination). At this rate this is going to take a while. The school year is almost finished and in these last months I've been working my ass off trying to keep up. New chapter of Spacegodzilla Lord of the Void will be coming some time later. Keep your eyes open!_


End file.
